Character customization
The customization options within the game are far from standard with many options to make your character look the way you want. Within the GUI there are very detailed vehicle, clothes, and accessories options. Press show GUI on your screen or click G on your keyboard to pull up the menu. Character customization info When in the GUI interface the left-hand side is mainly dedicated to Character appearance. Hair and Accessories At the top the AssetID allows you to add I new hair or accessory by pasting in an ID code from the Roblox catalog. You can click on the x near the name to remove it or click the box surrounding the name for more options. Selected object boxes turn green and a new menu will pop up beside it. You can now have a maximum of 15 accessories. Colorization and Texturing To retexture a hair or accessory, click at the x at the top near the current texture ID and replace it with a new ID code. To recolor hair, it's recommended you remove any decal ID's first to get the best result. The best way to find the right color is by using a color picker. Once you've picked a color, type in the corresponding numbers from the color to the proper boxes in the game. Be sure to click set when you're done editing an object. If you do not do so, it will not change. Sizing and positioning. To resize or reposition an object, simply click position or size and enter how many studs you'd like it to move. You can use a portion of a stud by using a decimal point before your number. When repositioning and object, using a negative or positive number will affect its direction. Be sure to click set when you're done editing an object. If you do not do so, it will not change. Clothing The clothing GUI is pretty easy to figure out, but it's worth explaining for those who are new or need a little extra help. To remove a clothing item, click the x next to your desired object. To add a new one, copy and paste an ID code into the AssetID box and click the item it corresponds to. For example, if you use a shirt code, paste the code in the AssetID box and click shirt. Random Options Near the middle of the left-hand GUI is A cluster of options. The RP NAME box will change your name when you type and enter a name into it. Toggle Name will switch between RP names (in white), usernames (in green), and no name's. It only affects your screen and can be switched at any pace or time. Save outfits option Simply type in a name and enter to save a new outfit, which never expires, unlike unsaved outfits that are removed when you leave a server. To delete an outfit, simply click the x near an outfit name. There is now a saving and deleting confirmation when doing such tasks. You may not cancel an outfit deletion, so be sure to resave accidentally deleted outfits. You can have a maximum of 10 outfits. Face decal Allows you to wear any decal or face from the catalog as, well, your face. Paste in the face or decal ID and enter to unlock faceifull bliss. Sometimes pasting in a decal instead of a face ID will result in a blank face. Reload Character Is very much so self-explanatory. No, it does not refresh you, it resets you. Not making that mistake again. Animations To use an animation, scroll through the plethora available and click one. You do not have to stop once to start another, unlike other similar games. To stop using an animation, click it or click the big, juicy, thiccc, oofing red stop button at the top. Vehicle's There is a plentiful array of beautifully scripted, hand made vehicles at our disposal with nice color customization. The customize bar pulls up a small rectangle menu with a similar color grid as the accessories. To use it, simply pick a color, with color picker if you chose, by typing the corresponding numbers into the box. Then click primary, secondary or interior to paint that part of the vehicle the color of your choice. You may also change your license plate, for vehicles that include them, if you chose to do so. To do so, type in your desired plate into the custom plate text box and hit enter. TP'ing There is now an admin system being worked into VIP servers. Currently, there is only TPing but there is more to come.